Die Heilerin
'Die Heilerin '''ist die elfte Episode der 4. Staffel von Grey's Anatomy. Inhalt Endlich ist Meredith bereit, einen Schritt auf Derek zuzugehen und ihn zu bitten, nicht mehr mit anderen auszugehen. Als er jedoch gleich darauf einen Entwurf für ein gemeinsames Traumhaus aus dem Ärmel zückt, zieht sie sich erneut zurück. Baileys Mann kommt mit dem schwer verletzten Tucker jr. ins Krankenhaus. Während der Junge dank einer Patientin mit scheinbar heilenden Kräften auf dem Weg der Besserung ist, kommt für die Beziehung der überforderten Eltern jede Hilfe zu spät. Zusammenfassung *eine Herzpatientin meint sie sei eine Heilerin *Derek möchte mit Meredith ein Haus bauen *Georges Mutter findet heraus dass George nicht mehr mit Callie zusammen ist *Dr. Baileys Sohn kommt in die Notaufnahme weil ein Bücherregal auf ihn gefallen ist *Meredith erfährt, dass Rose und Derek sich geküsst haben - Meredith und Derek trennen sich, weil sie sich nicht mehr vertrauen konnten *George möchte sich eine Wohnung mit Lexie suchen *Derek geht mit Rose essen *Baileys Mann zieht ins Hotel Cast Main Cast * Ellen Pompeo als Dr. Meredith Grey * Sandra Oh als Dr. Cristina Yang * Katherine Heigl als Dr. Izzie Stevens * Justin Chambers als Dr. Alex Karev * T.R. Knight als Dr. George O'Malley * Chandra Wilson als Dr. Miranda Bailey * James Pickens, Jr. als Dr. Richard Webber * Sara Ramírez als Dr. Callie Torres * Eric Dane als Dr. Mark Sloan * Chyler Leigh als Dr. Lexie Grey * Brooke Smith als Dr. Erica Hahn * Patrick Dempsey als Dr. Derek Shepherd Gast-Stars * Glenne Headly als Elizabeth Archer * Debra Monk als Louise O'Malley * Cress Williams als Tucker Jones * Lauren Stamile als Schwester Rose * Carol Locatell als Mai Musik *'Sweeter Than This 'von ''Katie Herzig *'Up to the Mountain '''von ''Patty Griffin *'Broken '''von ''Lifehouse *'God Only Knows '''von ''Joe Henry *'10,000 Angels '''von ''Caedmon's Call Episodentitel Der originale Episodentitel Lay Your Hands on Me ''bezieht sich auf einen Song von ''Bon Jovi. Intro ''Bailey: ''Am Anfang schuf Gott den Himmel und die Erde, zumindest wird das so überliefert. Er schuf die Vögel der Lüfte und die Tiere des Feldes und er betrachtete seine Schöpfung und sah, dass sie gut war. Und dann schuf Gott den Menschen und seitdem geht es nur noch bergab. Weiter heißt es in der Geschichte, Gott habe den Menschen nach seinem eigenen Bild geschaffen. Dafür gibt es wenig Beweise. Immerhin hat Gott die Sonne, den Mond und die Sterne gemacht. Der Mensch macht nichts weiter als Ärger. Und wenn der Mensch entdeckt, dass er in Schwierigkeiten steckt -und das tut er meistens- wendet er sich an etwas, das größer ist als er selbst: An die Liebe, das Schicksal oder die Religion, damit er die Welt versteht. Doch für einen Chirurgen ist die einzige Sache, die überhaupt einen Sinn ergibt, die Medizin. Outro ''Bailey: ''Als Ärzte wissen wir heute mehr über den menschlichen Körper, als zu irgendeiner anderen Zeit in unserer Geschichte. Aber das Wunder des Lebens selbst, warum die Menschen leben und sterben, warum sie andere verletzen oder verletzt werden, das ist immer noch ein Geheimnis. Wir wollen den Grund kennen, das Geheimnis, die Antwort am Ende des Buches. Denn die Vorstellung, dass wir hier unten ganz allein sein könnten, können wir einfach nicht ertragen. Doch am Ende eines Tages ist die Tatsache, dass wir füreinander einstehen, trotz unserer Meinungsverschiedenheiten und egal woran wir glauben, Grund genug, nicht aufzuhören zu glauben. Kategorie:Episode Kategorie:Staffel 4 Episode